


Trembling

by Katherine



Series: Trembling (series) [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluttershy scares easy, and that's awful when her friends are pulling her on adventures while she's trembling, hanging back and wanting to be home.</p><p>Fluttershy scares easy, and that's wonderful when Applejack is against her, pushing her and making her breathless. Fluttershy likes her own trembling then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trembling

Fluttershy scares easy, and that's awful when her friends are pulling her on adventures while she's trembling, hanging back and wanting to be home.

Fluttershy scares easy, and that's wonderful when Applejack is against her, pushing her and making her breathless. Fluttershy likes her own trembling then.

There's another kind of trembling, stemming from anxiety and the rush of effort, when she is bringing herself to say something at last. Such as on the day when she had finally whispered to Applejack, "I like you wearing your hat."

Applejack had tipped her head to show the hat off better and winked a wordless answer that left Fluttershy unsure what would come of having spoken. But the next time they were together Applejack kept the hat on and that was perfect.

Tonight Applejack can't stay: there's too much to do in the orchard tomorrow. But, after, she tucks Fluttershy in. She makes sure the blanket is smooth, not caught on Fluttershy's wings. An earth pony herself but she still is careful of these things.

Applejack can be so gentle. She hums a snatch of lullaby that carries Fluttershy towards sleep, thinking of how Applejack once read a bedtime story to a transplanted tree.

When Fluttershy wakes in the morning she finds Applejack has left her a pitcher of sweet apple juice to soothe her throat.

She floats right through the day.


End file.
